La complainte de Logan
by tiguylerobot
Summary: one shot Logan fait un point sur sa vie, son passé, son présent et son avenir, et il pense enfin a la femme qu'il aime depuis trop longtemps


Disclaimer : tout appartient a Marvel, rien a moi (bien que jaimerait trop que Kitty Pride soit a moi, loll)

Cette histoire se passe dans X-Men : évolution

La complainte de Logan

Assis dans le parc du Manoir, un homme est en train de boire une bière et fumer un cigare. Il regarde les jeunes s'exercer à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Scott et Jean sont en train de s'entraîner avec des pigeons en argile, Jean les projettent et Scott les détruisant, Bobby et Hank s'entraînait a faire des acrobaties avec des forme inventées par Bobby.X-23, Kurt et Malicia, s'entraînait dans un combat fictif, et Colossus (il avait enfin délaissé Magnéto, et s'était joint a l'équipe des X-Men, au grand bonheur de ceux-ci, car il valait mieux avoir Piotr comme ami que comme ennemi, avec sa grande force et résistance physique il était invincible) et Kitty s'entraînaient légèrement de leur coté. Ils étaient trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux, mais qui les empêcherais de s'aimer, ils vivent leur vie, et tout le monde est heureux pour eux.

Logan lui les regardait, et repensait à sa vie, Maintenant que la guerre était finie, (Erik avait enfin comprit que la violence ne réglerait pas tout, et maintenant, tout comme Charles, il s'occupait de jeunes mutants et leur apprenait à contrôler leur pouvoir, il avait ouvert une école en Europe, dans son pays d'origine, et avec l'aide de la confrérie des mutant, enseignait la vie aux jeunes.) il vivait paisiblement à l'institut, il enseignait aux jeunes, et partait en mission lorsqu'un danger planait et qu'on avait fait appel aux X-Men (ou lorsque ses vieux amis du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui demandait un service). Il avait presque retrouver la mémoire au complet maintenant, il savait qu'il s'appelait réellement James Howlett, mais ce nom ne lui disait plus rien maintenant, il n'était plus que Logan, l'arme X. il avait décider de ne plus se rattacher au passé, et il préférait maintenant se concentrer sur son avenir, car c'est l'avenir qui lui offre un beau monde, maintenant que les mutants sont presque tous accepter dans le monde, Logan était heureux, le rêve de Charles s'était concrétiser.

Il laissa son regard se poser sur la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais connu, elle était là, dans le jardin, elle s'occupait de ses fleurs, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était observer avec attention.

Parfois Logan se laisser aller dans son esprit, et il pensait qu'il serait heureux avec Ororo, mais le coté rationnel de sa tête lui disait le contraire'' elle mérite un homme beaucoup mieux que toi, tu n'est qu'un animal, elle mérite un bon gars, pas un tueur comme toi'' Sa tête avait encore raison, elle avait toujours raison.

Tu ne devrait pas pense des choses comme ça de toi, c'est pas très bon pour l'estime de soi Logan sursauta, Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce que Charles lui parle dans sa tête, il se retourna et accueillit son vieil ami. '' Je croyait que tu ne lisait jamais dans ma tête Charlie '' '' Parfois, lorsque je voit un vieil ami perdu sans ses pensé, et que je ressent sa tristesse lorsqu'il pense à la femme qu'il aime depuis plus de 5 ans, je me permet de lui remonter le moral un peu''

''Ça ne sert à rien Chuck, elle mérite mieux que moi, j'ai plus de 115 ans, et elle en a 25, je croit qu'elle mérite un mec de son âge'' Charles restait sur ses positions, mais il préférait ne rien dire, et rester a coté de son vieil ami, en buvant une canette de bière lui aussi, pour accompagner Logan. À ce moment, Tornade se retournait, et regardant en direction du professeur et de Logan, les salua d'un magnifique sourire, et continua d'arroser ses fleurs, avec un petit nuage qu'elle fit apparaître au dessus du jardin. '' Tu sais, je croit que tu devrais aller la voir pareil, d'après moi, elle aimerais bien aller au cinéma voir un film avec un ami et se promener le soir, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis que télépathe'' Et Charles s'en alla moqueur, laissant un Logan incrédule au beau milieu du parc.

''Apres tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre'' se dit il, alors il alla la voir'' Salut Ororo'' Salut Logan, tu passe une belle journée'', ''Ouais parfaitement, dit il y a un festival de film étranger a Salem Center ce soir, ça te dirait de venir avec moi, une petite sortie tranquille'' Si Ororo n'aurait pas eu la peau foncée, on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en train de rougir. '' Oui bien sur Logan, c'est sur que j'y vais avec toi, depuis le temps que je voulais y aller à ce festival, et y aller avec toi sera de toute beauté.'' Logan ne savais pas quoi penser de cette réponse, il avait l'air surprit, mais ça faisait son bonheur. Au moment ou il allait partir, laissant Ororo a ses plantes, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui donna un baiser sur une joue, et elle lui dit'' et la prochaine fois que tu veut m'inviter, s'il te plait, ne sois pas aussi gêner''

Le soir venu, Logan s'était mi sur son 31, il avait soigneusement peigné ses cheveux (il savait même demander a Jean de les lui couper, ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange), il avait mit une chemise blanche et un jeans bleu, rien de spectaculaire, mais pour Logan, c'était quelque chose de miraculeux qu'il laisse ses vêtement démodé au placard. Il alla chercher Ororo et l'emmena dans la décapotable de Scott au Ciné. Ils ont écouter le film, et ont été manger une glace, en parlant de n'importe quoi. Jamais Ororo ne s'était senti aussi heureuse d'être seule avec Logan, cela apparaissait dans son visage. Un moment donné, il du prendre son courage a deux mains, et tenta de glisser sa main dans celle de Ororo.

Logan souhaitait presque que Sabertooth ou Omega Red viennent lui chercher des embrouilles, car Logan avait peur de la réaction de Ororo. Mais ce qui se passa lui fit plaisir, elle referma sa main sur la sienne, et continuèrent à marcher, comme si rien n'était. Il risqua de la regarder droit dans les yeux, et Ororo avait le regard d'une femme qui regarde l'homme qu'elle a toujours désirer. Logan alors l'embrassa, souhaitant que les dieu qui savait qui existait bénissent ce moment magique (il avait quand même combattu au coté de Thor dans sa vie, il savait qu'au moins Odin et les autres divinité de cette famille existait).

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main au manoir, il était tard, tout le monde dormait, sauf un homme dans un fauteuil roulant, qui lisait un roman, et observait télépathiquement ses deux vieux amis, rentrer au manoir, et s'engouffrer dans la Chambre de Ororo, c'est à ce moment que Charles arrêta de scanner le manoir, se disant qu'il devait laisser a ces deux tourtereaux leur intimité.

Logan durant la nuit, ne dormit pas beaucoup, il regardait la chevelure blanche de la femme qui dormait sur son torse, et pensa que pour une fois, dans toute sa longue vie, les choses allaient pour le mieux.


End file.
